


Echoing Howls in the Underdark

by barefootxo



Series: The Random Parody Lyrics Collection [2]
Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Song Parodies saluting the Forgotten Realms universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starless Night

I do not own Starless Night, any of the characters, or Vincent... They belong to Robert Salvatore and Don McLean respectively.  
  
~~  
  
Starless, starless night  
City so devoid of light  
Home of the Do'Urden knight  
The darkness could not hold back a soul so bright  
  
You will understand, what you've come to mean, to me  
And how you saved me from insanity  
When from Tarterus you saved me  
  
We did not listen, but I do now  
And I will bring you back, somehow  
Through battle, and bitter row  
And on out of the city of the drow  
  
They don't understand, and I do not care, at all  
Friends like you are very rare  
My love for you, they do not share  
And so, my grief for them I will not spare  
  
They did not listen, and so I fought  
And in the end twas all for not  
For by Jarlaxle, I was caught  
And to Bregan Daerthe, I was then brought  
  
Starless, starless night  
City of eternal fright  
Land of deadly strength and might  
Where my dear friend is in a dire plight  
  
I don't understand, what is going on, down here  
Jarlaxle is a man of fear  
And yet is the only kind voice that I hear  
  
Entreri listened and now we flee  
Off to set Do'Urden free  
Facing the Baenre army  
And I will bring my Drizzt right back to me  
  
Starless, starless night  
Our escape was very tight  
Covered by a stalactite  
And now we have escaped into the light  
  
Oh Drizzt Do'Urden  
Never was there another meant to live up here, more then you...

 

~~

 

Jasper


	2. Behind These Purple Eyes

I do not own the Legend of Drizzt, any of the characters, or Behind These Hazel Eyes... They belong to Robert Salvatore and Kelly Clarkson respectively.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Seems like just yesterday  
I saw this Drow city  
Through eyes of innocence  
These eyes of a child  
You called me to the fight  
Your cause, it seemed so right  
Just draw my scimitars to the defense of my race  
An elvish child I see  
Looking right back at me  
I can’t even look at my own face…  
  
Here I stand, all alone   
My blades are drawn for justice   
Your destruction, you have sown   
That night you killed my father   
Broken free, of your lies   
As for those who fell before me I shall cry   
Behind these purple eyes  
  
Off into the Underdark  
I made my great escape  
But you won’t leave me alone  
And come to hunt me down  
Quite soon you all shall see  
That hunter I can be  
So dangerous, but mad inside my heart  
'Cause I can't stay  
I must escape  
My ancient Underdark home  
  
Here I stand, in great danger  
Escaping from the darkness  
With the heart, of a ranger  
I’ll carve myself a niche  
Broken free, of the lies   
As for those who fell before me I shall cry  
Behind these purple eyes  
  
Take me in, throw me out  
My race, I cannot help  
Yes I am, I’m a drow  
But my eyes have pierced the lies  
Don't you see…?  
  
Here I stand, at the edge  
Of all civilisation  
Standing here, on a ledge  
With a head so full of doubt  
Tears abound, conscience vies  
When someone finally saw past all the lies  
And pierced the heart behind these purple eyes

  


~~  


  


Jasper  



	3. Malice

I don't own the Legend of Drizzt or Daniel. They belong to Robert Salvatore and Elton John respectively.

 

~~

 

Malice is raving as she inflicts pain  
I can see why the servants think she’s more then a little insane  
Oh and I just can’t seem to follow the why  
Hells it looks like Malice, has been nipping at the rye…  
  
Her snake-headed whips lash like you haven’t seen  
When Malice is pissed at you, you’d wish you’d never been  
Born and that your blood didn’t so gush  
Lord I wish Malice, wasn’t quite such a lush…  
  
Malice my lover you are older than me  
Do you still enjoy the pain inflicting scars that wont heal  
Your eyes are red, make me feel dead  
Malice you’re drunk, and you’re sick in the head…  
  
Malice is traveling to House Baenre  
I can see the red disc floating merrily on its way  
Oh and I can see Malice waving goodbye  
Hells I wish that Malice, would just kick off and die…  
Oh Hells I wish that Malice, would just kick off and die…

 

~~

 

Jasper


	4. Maybe

I don't own the Legend of Drizzt or Maybe. They belong to Robert Salvatore and Martin Charnin (I believe) respectively.

 

~~

 

Somewhere underground,  
In House Do’Urden’s home.  
My Mother is lashing the servants,  
My Dad has his swords both honed.  
And maybe on this night,  
House DeVir will be shorn.  
What a dispiriting setting,  
In which for a child to be born.  
  
Mostly Mom hates.  
Mostly Dad fights.  
There’s little else do here most nights.  
Smile with your teeth,  
Like you were a shark.  
That’s what life is in the Underdark.  
  
So, maybe I’m too kind,  
In this underworld of hate.  
These folk will never accept me,  
They hate me.  
  
Upwards I run,  
Escaping the night.  
Searching for friendship, up in the sunlight!  
Up here its bright,  
It stings at my eyes.  
My only hope may not have been wise!  
  
So, maybe now I’m here,  
The only one of my kind.  
Won't you please try to accept me?  
  
Maybe.

 

~~

 

Jasper


End file.
